One Sandwich Short Of A Picnic
by LadyUranus
Summary: A Tenchi Muyo/ Sailor Moon crossover


Sailor Teleport #1: Ryoko Vs Amora aka One Sandwich Short Of A Picnic  
  
Author's Note: This is the most pathetic thing ever, and that's the point. If you have no background on Tenchi Muyo or Sailor Moon, this may not be the best choices for you. I don't have any use for flames, I don't like s'mores. Keep your complaints to yourselves. I have no talent at writing stupid crossovers, and I'm no comedian, so forgive my works. Also, I'm quite partial to Amora (Haruka) and Ayaeka, so if you want Ryoko and Tenchi to be married, don't read this.   
Part 1  
No Need For Teleporting  
  
" It's impossible to catch him at this rate! We have to teleport!" Sailor Mars yelled through the street full of energy taken people. All of the Sailor Scouts, Inner and Outer were completely surrounded by fallen bodies of people that were once walking on the crowded street. The daimon, a large furry ball of some sort was getting away with a jar full of human energy, which gleamed a bluish green in the distance.   
  
Only feet away from her, Sailor Venus yelled back, " We don't have enough planet power!"  
  
Sailor Moon, in her normal Minnie Mouse with laryngitis voice replied, " We have to try. I can't let that daimon get away with all these people's energy."  
  
The nine of them walked over, careful not to step on anyone, and formed a circle, wide because they had little space.  
  
" Sailor Teleport!"  
  
They immediately flew off at breakneck speed, Amora felt caught up in the thrill of it. Then they were falling, fast, really fast. She yelled out,  
  
" We don't have enough planet power, we're going to kill ourselves!"  
  
She gripped onto Neptune's hand tightly, hoping they wouldn't be separated. It was far too long of a fall to survive, she closed her eyes. The Inner Scouts screamed at the top of their lungs, but the Outer Scouts stayed calm. Maybe Pluto could stop time.   
  
Too late.  
  
The nine girls fell with a splash into a lake, bobbing up three seconds after. Amora grabbed Neptune's hand and pulled her and herself to shore. It looked as though they had landed themselves in a lake in the middle of some mountains, most likely the countryside of Japan.   
  
Michelle lied in Amora's embrace as she watched the other Scouts come to shore. What were they going to do now?   
  
" Uranus, what's the chances of us being able to teleport again?"  
  
Amora looked down at her,  
  
" Zero, we don't have enough Planet Power between the nine of us for Sailor Moon to launch her tiara."  
  
Michelle nodded at the ugly truth. What if someone from the Office Of Offenders caught them? It wasn't as if that big furrball of a daimon had been tough to deal with, but with just their bare hands? No way.   
  
The other scouts finally made it ashore. Each of them were soaking wet and coughing. Sailor Mars was the first to speak up,  
  
" Now look what you got us into Sailor Moon!"  
  
Sailor Moon gave her that same, I'll save the world look, she gave every time she said her speech.   
  
" We have to try."  
  
They joined hands once more, their skirts giving the grass enough water for quite a while from it's dripping. They concentrated hard,  
  
"Sailor Teleport!"  
  
Not even two feet of the ground, they crashed.   
  
"It's useless."  
  
Said Pluto in her all knowledgeable voice,   
  
" We can't do anything now. The only way to Tokyo for us is by plane."  
  
Sailor Mercury scanned the area, but she needn't have. Right behind them was a huge house, with seven or so people rushing towards them. They immediately untransformed.   
  
As they got closer, Leita could see more clearly, there were six of them. And one of them was holding some kind of cat rabbit combination....  
  
Part 2  
No Need For New Girls  
  
Tenchi, Mihoushi, Kiyone, Washuu, Ryoko, Ayaeka, and Susami (who was carrying Ryo-ohki) ran towards the lake where they had seen the blue thing crash. Standing near the lake, soaking wet, were nine girls. Tenchi groaned.   
  
Ryoko stopped,   
  
" You were wrong Mihoushi, it wasn't a giant fireball falling from Mars, you owe my four yen."  
  
Mihoushi took her wallet out of her pocket,  
  
" Okay, one second, let me see here..."  
  
Ayaeka continued running, Tenchi and Susami close on her heals. Kiyone and Washuu looked at the new arrivals,  
  
" Who do you think they are?"  
  
Washuu typed at her keyboard,  
  
" There from Tokyo, nine girls. I'll see who they are..."  
  
She continued to type, suddenly a red light began beeping on the screen.  
  
" What? I can't seem to be able to get into their files... this can't be right. You should be able to see everything about them, only top secret files are unopenable!"  
  
Trista appeared behind Washuu.  
" And we might just have top secret fiels."  
  
Washuu continued to type,  
  
" No, you couldn't have, I'll get through. What?!?"  
  
She looked behind her. Trista was peering over at the screen.  
  
Smiling, Washuu hoped this new comer didn't understand her program.  
  
" I'm Trista. Nice to meet you. "  
  
Washuu pulled her I'm- to -cute method, maybe it could make up for their "small misunderstanding."  
  
" Hi! I'm Washuu, the Greatest Scientific Genius in The Universe."  
  
Trista smiled, what was she supposed to say, she controlled all time and space?  
  
Part 3  
No Need For Misunderstandings  
  
Noboyuki ( for all those who are clueless, Tenchi's father) lead the new comers and the others into their home. He looked happily at the bodies of the young girls...  
  
" Welcome to our home."  
  
Washuu had carefully thought about where the new girls would stay, since they appeared to be stranded. She coudl put together a new portal, it could lead from the porch. Some nice, comftorable, spa type place. In the meantime, she would talk to that Trista character.  
  
Leita looked wistfully at tenchi with the other Inner Scouts.   
  
" He looks liek my old boyfriend."  
  
She said, gazign steadily at him. Mina commented,  
  
" Just like a movie star."  
  
Raye grinned.  
  
" He is cute."  
  
Serena was also staring at Tenchi, but she was speechless. (That's a first!)  
  
" Is he as good as Darien?"  
  
A voice came from behind them. Who was she? And how did she know about Darien?  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
